1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracks. More specifically, the present invention relates to dolly tracks for TV, video and motion picture cameras.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television, video and motion picture cameras are often mounted on dollys which are in turn mounted on tracks. The tracks generally comprise two parallel rails. The tracked dollys allow for smooth camera translation from one point to another. In many cases, it is desirable to operate the camera during the movement thereof. In such cases, it is important that the camera be free of vibrational noise.
Unfortunately, conventional rails for camera dollys are generally of equal length and, when laid down end to end, the joints, at which the individual sections of track meet, are in alignment. Hence, a dolly wheel rolling on a first rail encounters a joint at the same location on the first rail that a second dolly wheel encounters a joint on a second rail. As a result, the joints disturb the movement of the wheels of the dolly at the same time causing an abrupt lifting and lowering of the dolly. The shock is coupled by the dolly into the camera and induces vibration into the camera. The camera movement translates to scene jitter in the image generated by the camera.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improvement in tracks for camera dollys.